1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a new bird feeding device for holding a pair of bird feeders in such a manner that each of the birdfeeders is protected from squirrels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bird feeding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,314 describes a device that allows a person to lower and lift a plurality of bird feeding gourds. Another type of bird feeding device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,632 having a birdhouse that may be selectively lowered and lifted along a post. Yet another such device, again including a birdhouse that is selectively moved upwardly and downwardly along a post is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,480. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,198.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to hang a pair of bird feeders in such a manner that they may be selectively raised and lowered. Additionally, the bird feeders should be spaced from a post that vertically supports the bird feeders to aid in the prevention of squirrel accessing the bird feeders.